


055. Damn It Klaus

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [55]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Good siblings, He can die in a hole, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, Protective Siblings, Siblings, except reginald, he just thinks he is, klaus is not actually an idiot, or hell, prompt, we love all the hargreeves, we love klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: I’m Pretty Good At Providing Distractions
Relationships: The Hargreeves Family
Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139648
Kudos: 87





	055. Damn It Klaus

Klaus was a fucking idiot.

He knew that.

Ben and Diego definitely knew it.

Five and Luther knew it.

Allison and Vanya knew, but they were nice enough not to point it out all the time.

And probably worst of all, their father knew it.

The reason he was calling himself a fucking idiot right now was that he decided to be bait for some other idiot who called himself The Nightmare King. And Klaus really didn’t want to find out, yet here he was, being bait.

God he was fucking stupid.

Sneaking a few looks around the surrounding, and now emptied, downtown, Klaus could barely see any signs of his siblings hiding nearby. A few curls of Allison’s hair, the glint of one of Diego’s knives, Ben’s jacket sleeve. Just to name a few.

After several minutes of waiting, absolutely no sign of The Nightmare King anywhere. Klaus pulled his communicator of his belt, just about to ask his siblings and their father what he should do since their plan didn’t seem to be working, when The Nightmare King, along with his weird zombie people minions marched in. 

“What do we have here?” Ugh, The Nightmare King’s voice was unnerving, to say the least. It was scratchy and shrill, “The Seance, all alone? How wonderful!”

Klaus, grimacing as he turned towards the voice that would, inevitably, haunt his dreams for the next few weeks. “The Nightmare King!” Klaus called back to him with feigned excitement and joy, “How have you been?”

“Can it Seance.” The Nightmare King snapped at him as he and his army of zombie people minions continued marching towards him until they were a few feet from Klaus, a.k.a. way too fucking close, and Klaus could practically feel the spit from The Nightmare King’s mouth as he laughed out, mocking him, “Where are your teammates Seance? Your siblings? Have they finally left you in the dust?” As he spoke, The Nightmare King approached him while his army stayed a bit back. 

“What are you gonna do? Huh? Manifest a spirt? Conjure the dead? Float in the air?” with each insulting question, The Nightmare King got another step closer to Klaus until there was no room between them. Where the hell were his siblings? “Face it, you’re the most-”

Klaus never found out what he was the most of because just before The Nightmare King’s accusing finger would’ve jabbed into his chest, his wonderful, beautiful, amazing, and right now favorite sibling/sister Vanya using her, sometimes terrifying, powers to hold The Nightmare King in place as his siblings jumped out of their hiding places, effectively trapping The Nightmare King, and keeping him away from his army.

“Don’t fucking touch my brother asshole.” Vanya hissed at The Nightmare King, a faint white glow emanating from her hands and around The Nightmare King’s body.

Seeing that the The Nightmare King was effectively being held in place, at least temporarily, by his darling sister, Klaus moved himself closer to Ben and Diego, who he was definitely not even the slightest bit hiding himself behind his brothers. Once Klaus moved himself away from The Nightmare King, Vanya’s hold on him weakened enough from continuous use, she’s still working on that by the way, that The Nightmare King was able to force his way out of the hold and dropped to the ground in a heap.

“You freaks never know when to quit do you?” The Nightmare King asked with a laugh, bordering on manic.

A knife whizzed past The Nightmare King’s ear, grazing the top, some blood dripping out of the cut as Diego told him, “You’re one to talk, for someone who calls themself ‘The Nightmare King’, you really shouldn’t be callin’ anyone else a freak.”

The Nightmare King started to manically laugh again, the Hargreeves sharing some looks at his odd behavior before The Nightmare King suddenly called forth his army, which looked to have grown in size in the meantime.

With the flick of his hand, The Nightmare King’s army went from zombie-walking towards them to full-out sprinting towards them. It was terrifying. Klaus stuck close to Ben when the rest of their siblings were forced apart by the mob, fighting off the zombie army on their own. 

Beside the occasional stray knife, flash of blue or white light, or the crunching of bones, hopefully not enough to kill them Luther, Klaus had no clue how his siblings were fairing. His hand-to-hand had been greatly improved in this timeline, a mix of the military training and actually wanting to be able to protect himself.

In a matter of minutes, as it turns out 15 which was unacceptable by their father as he’d yell at them for being ‘too slow’ when fighting a literal army, The Umbrella Academy had taken out, not killing, almost the entirety of the army. There were only a few of the The Nightmare King’s soldiers left, like three or four, maybe seven, Klaus didn’t know, he didn’t bother counting them, as Diego, Klaus, and Ben started to close in on The Nightmare King.

As the three of them moved in to ‘take care’ of The Nightmare King; Klaus will admit, there was a moment, it was only like a second or two, where he wasn’t completely paying attention, a bit lost in thought, and suddenly The Nightmare King was standing behind him, hands hovering over his shoulders, when did that happen?

But as The Nightmare King’s hands moved to grab him, it was like he was in slow motion, weird, a familiar white glow wrapped itself around The Nightmare King, pulling him away from Klaus.

“I said don’t fucking touch my brother asshole.” Vanya hissed at him, again, it was still weird to hear sweet, little, innocent Vanya cursing left and right, but that’s unimportant right now. What is important, and more so badass, was that Vanya then picked up The Nightmare King, with her powers obviously, and slammed him into the ground, pretty damn hard.

And apparently it was hard enough to knock the asshole, as Vanya had literally just called him, out but not kill him, which was something they were all working on, much to their father’s displeasure oddly enough. And with The Nightmare King knocked out cold, his army of random citizens and the useless police force in this city were freed from their zombie minion-esque states and The Nightmare King joined their other villainous foes in Hotel Oblivion soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this started, and mostly finished, before season 2 came out. So... yeah. I thought we could all use some Hargreeves working together and supporting/protecting each other after S2.
> 
> Please do not post any spoilers for S2 in comments until (8/8) or later. Thank you!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you thought!


End file.
